


【唐鳄】Chase as U Can

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：原著向。还是天龙人的小唐一不小心放走了差点成为奴隶的小沙，许多年后在罗格镇重逢。更新第一时间发布在https://liuliuxliuliu.lofter.com/
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此时的明哥是17岁，是个还没什么名气的新人；老沙22岁，已经加入七武海。

01

东海，小镇，某家酒馆。  
酒馆面积不大，装潢是最常见的粗旷木质风格。因为时长日久，木材在汗渍、酒液、也许还有鲜血的浸润下已经看不出原本的木纹，透着一股油亮的深色。空气中弥漫着平价酒精的味道和未经精酿的麦芽香气；这些或深或浅的液体是囊中羞涩的嗜酒者们的最爱，只需要500贝利就能装满一大个玻璃杯，满到白色的泡沫一晃就会溢出，在深色的吧台上留下一个更深的印记。

从各个角度看，这都是一家再普通不过的小酒馆，多一家不多，少一家不少。日常接待方圆一公里内的酒鬼，偶尔会被吆三喝四的人包下，十几二十个不到的人在里面上蹿下跳、醉到念不出自己完整的姓名。  
然而今天，一个再普通不过的日子——不是岛上的休息日，也不是什么节庆日——但这么一家普通至极的酒馆内却人声鼎沸，酒客摩肩擦踵，上酒的招待手忙脚乱，地上满是被打翻的啤酒。  
脚印叠加脚印，酒渍叠加酒渍，在在彰显着这家酒馆对客流的猝不及防。

喧哗的酒客中，角落里某一桌却安静到似乎有些格格不入——好在众人都被四周的气氛淹没，没人有余裕去注意这群不惹眼的家伙。

“多弗今天回来又要晚了。”说话的人戴着墨镜，长长的黑色头发似乎从没洗过一般，呈现出一股黏糊糊的质感。  
“那个女人吗？看上去很一般啊。”他身边西装笔挺的同伴抿了一口啤酒，冷静地评价道。

被讨论的对象正在吧台边与女人谈笑。其人脸型纤长，细窄的鼻梁高挺，嘴唇纤薄，向上拉扯出狂妄放肆的弧度，紧实的下颚线随着一次次仰头大笑而愈发勾勒出锋利的线条。  
——一个年轻英俊且张扬的男性，总能在属于夜晚的场所得到女性的青睐。就好比现在，他正熟练地接受着那名女子所释放的信号。

这名备受青睐的男子没有位子，挤在两个座位间站立着，手边有几杯盛满了浅黄色液体的玻璃杯——明显是喝完了之后因为叫不动招待而自己过来端酒的。但他现在却像是完全不在意这个也许是来自同伴所委派的“任务”一般，只是自顾自地与女人调笑着，任由她将呼之欲出的丰满胸部往自己肌肉线条分明的手臂上蹭来蹭去。  
最后他笑笑，一手放上女人故意向后高高挺起的臀部，一手举起，向角落的方向示意一下。

穿着西服的同伴哀叹一声。  
“你怎么猜到的？”他问了一句，然后无奈地站起身，准备去吧台取回那些被同伴抛弃的啤酒们。  
“很简单，”托雷波尔咽下了杯子里的最后一口酒，“因为她的眼睛是金色的。”

——堂吉诃德.多弗朗明哥喜欢金色眼睛的情人，这是家族内人尽皆知的事实。

******

随着一记高亢的女性呻吟声，室内持续许久的响动终于平静下来，只留下低低的喘息，在低矮的房梁下回绕着。  
多弗朗明哥站起身，精赤的上身泛着水光，几滴汗珠随着他站立的动作沿凹陷却肌肉分明的脊骨滑下。

“不再躺一会儿吗？”女人翻个身，脸颊和胸口绯红，明显还没有从高潮的余韵中恢复过来。她伸出手，试图挽留这个年轻强悍的男人。  
“不了宝贝儿～借下淋浴，可以吧？”  
“真无情啊～左手边那扇门，浴巾挂在门后面。”女人娇嗔地抱怨了一句，“你该不会洗澡都打算戴着眼镜吧？”  
“谁知道呢呋呋呋～”男人嘴上调笑着，却并没有动手摘下墨镜，捋了把头发就径直走进浴室。

浴室的陈设也相当简单陈旧，但好在清理得很干净。  
氤氲的水汽伴随着哗哗的流水声缭绕起来；片刻后水声停止，蒸汽却弥漫了整间浴室。

金发的男人扯过浴巾，随手在自己身上擦了几下，也不管脚下还滴答着水就又顺手将毛巾挂了回去。  
然后他走到镜子前。  
过低的天花板让将近三米的男人没有办法站直身体，他只能一手撑着洗面台，一手随意在镜面上抹了几把。水汽被擦去了些许，却又彼此间粘连，凝成水珠，挂在光滑的平面之上阻挡着视线，让人只能看个大概而无法清晰得见。  
他抬起眼睛。

——一个双眼狭长的男人从镜面中注视着自己。卸下人前一贯佩戴着的张狂笑脸，缺少片刻不离身的墨镜的遮挡，镜中人此刻的眼神看起来毫无温度；  
他没有冲洗头发，金色的短发全部向后梳理，即使经过了风镜的压迫依然根根分明地直立着。

很好——男人抬了抬眉毛——他讨厌被人看到头发耷拉下来的样子，那样会让自己感觉像一只落水的狗，软弱到让人恶心。

有几颗水珠恰好挡在眼睛的位置。他再次抬起手，撑住墙面，大拇指缓缓地从那几颗水珠的位置擦拭而过。  
大水珠被切割成了更小的水珠，他在水光细碎的闪动中看到了背后的眼睛。  
单眼皮，眼眶长而细，眼尾上挑，灰蓝色的眼珠。

其实是很普通的一双男人的眼睛。  
——如果忽略其中遍布的血丝和眼底浓重的青灰色的话。

不知道今天能不能好好入睡呢？也许吧，毕竟还算度过了一个不错的夜晚。  
诚然，以自己一贯的偏好而言，今天的这个女人确实年长了一些，身材也丰腴有余而紧致不足，但她足够热情火辣；更重要的是，她有一双金色的眼睛。

到底是从什么时候开始的呢，自己对于金眼的偏好？  
他玩味地想着，拇指在镜面中眼珠的位置反复摩挲。

也许是从儿时的那一个游戏开始？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于年龄，小唐8岁脱离天龙人，那就假设下面这个故事发生在前一年；此时小唐7岁，小沙12岁。  
> 抓住小沙的天龙人名字音译自sadism。

02

10年前，圣地玛丽乔亚。

宽阔的走道内，巡逻的家仆在光可鉴人的大理石地砖上行走，皮质鞋底在地面上敲击出“嗒嗒”的声音，随着消失的身影渐渐变轻。而在一旁的转角处，两个身着长袍的小男孩屏息躲在墙后，等待着脚步声彻底消失。

“多弗，我们回去吧，这里好吓人。”金色头发的小男孩用力将手往后扯，试图拉住自己那个正探出头去查看情况的哥哥。  
“闭嘴罗西，别出声。”  
“妈妈让我们和安迪他们待在一起，我们不应该到这里来。”  
“谁要和安迪那几个笨蛋呆一起，几条破人鱼有什么好玩的？”

“可是……”  
“没有什么好可是的。你没听安迪他们说吗，萨迪斯穆叔叔这次带了好多好东西回来。人鱼又不稀罕，我们要看就看好的。”  
“但多弗……”  
戴着墨镜的男孩一把捂住他的嘴巴。  
又一个家仆从距离他们几乎不到两米的地方经过。等确认他走远之后，年纪稍长的男孩不由分说抓起弟弟的手就往走廊对面的房间里冲去。

他们很幸运，这里确实就是临时的储藏间。在正式入库之前，新到的奇珍异宝会在这里进行盘点暂存，然后才会分门别类地归置到相应的、守备森严的保险库中——而他们恰好抓住了这些物品等待处理的空白期，这才能在守备最薄弱的时期趁虚而入。

尽管已有心理准备，但两个年幼的天龙人还是被这间临时储藏室内收藏之多之豪奢给震惊到了。

“哇！是活的雪狮耶，好大！”  
“罗西你看，好大的黄金箱！里面能装多少财宝呀！”  
“多弗多弗，你看这个鱼头上怎么有香蕉？”  
“笨蛋，这个不是鱼，是鳄鱼啦。别看它现在跟你差不多，以后据说能长到一艘船那么大呢。这里这里，你看！怎么会有这么大的蓝宝石！”

罗西显然对亮闪闪的黄金宝石们都没什么兴趣，他环顾一圈，最后和角落里一只糯米团子似的小海豹较上了劲，手指戳一下海豹哼唧一声，再戳一下海豹就扭一扭，一人一团子在那边玩的不亦乐乎。  
戴着墨镜的男孩才不觉得这种软绵绵的东西有什么意思。他索性松开弟弟的手，自顾自向房间深处走去。

“切，父亲怎么从来就不想着弄一些这样的好东西回家。比起萨迪斯穆叔叔，我们家不但奴隶少，东西也好少，真没劲！”  
男孩边走边嘀咕，同时心里暗下决心，回去一定要让父亲也给自己弄一些好玩的物什来。  
——至少不能输给安迪那几条破人鱼！

他想着，一边伸手推开储藏室尽头出现的又一扇小门。  
门很重，他费了些力气才打开。伴随着“吱呀呀”的铰链摩擦声，门后的景象呈现在男孩的眼前。  
——房屋中间摆放着一个巨大的笼子，型似鸟笼状；但全然不同于鸟笼的细巧，它四面皆以男孩臂膀粗细的雕花铁柱围成，虽则造型精美，却实实在在是一个牢笼。

不同于外室充足的照明，这个房间既没有窗户也没有灯，只有四壁挂着粗大的四根蜡烛；蜡烛灼灼燃烧着，厚重的蜡泪垂挂于下；来自不同角度的烛光打在鸟笼之上，交织出斑驳陆离的光影。

鸟笼中间似有什么活物动了起来。  
多弗朗明哥眼前一花，依稀间只觉得似乎有一只黑翅黑羽的鸟儿转过身来，沉沉地注视着自己。  
——金色的眼睛。有些类似男孩曾经在贡品中见过的猫眼石，在光照下会泛出幽幽的光泽；但不一样，面前的这抹金色更为透亮，却也更为冰冷，像掺着冰雪的日光，像浸润在冰川中的琥珀。他穷尽文法课所习得的所有词汇，却也无法描述出这是一双怎样似燃烧又似冰冻的眼睛。

然而那并不是一只鸟，而是一个人。  
两人眼神对视的刹那，年幼的天龙人只觉得这双眼睛似一柄利刃，直直地刺穿了自己；他什么都感觉不到，只依稀感到那刀尖上残留着的冰凉寒意，让自己全身上下每一根神经都细微地打起颤来。

“你是谁？”  
“你是什么人？”  
两人同时发问。

笼中黑发黑衣的少年皱起眉头，抬起头，用下巴对着面前的世界贵族，微眯起那双金色的眼睛，从上到下将来人打量了一番。  
明明是笼中之囚，却无端端让多弗朗明哥生出自己才是被居高临下审视对象的错觉。  
年幼的贵族心脏剧烈跳动着，咳嗽一声，故意挺起胸膛，用自认为最威严的声音问道：“你是奴隶吗？”

“哼，天龙人的小鬼，”对面的少年自己看上去也就十来岁的模样，但说话间的语气却极为老成，“滚吧，这不是你该来的地方。”

身为流淌着高贵血统的世界贵族，男孩何曾被这样对待过！  
被卑微的人类说“滚”，多弗朗明哥当即气得声音都发起抖来：“低贱的奴隶，你怎么敢这么对我说话！”

“你又不是买下我的人，动不了我。我就这么说话，你能拿我怎么样？”  
黑发的少年压根连看都不再看他，低下头，抬手捋了下额发。动作间手腕上佩戴的金饰品彼此撞击，发出一阵阵清脆的声响。

多弗朗明哥这才发现对方一袭黑衣下环佩叮当，华美异常。但只要仔细一看就会发现，无论是宽大的黑色罩衫也好，手上颈间佩戴的饰品也罢，相对于少年纤细的骨骼来说都过大了一些，绝不是属于少年个人的物品，也非量身定制。一定要形容的话，这个奴隶就像是洗净之后被特意装扮过，穿戴着一身临时凑起的服装；打扮他的人一定只考虑美观，毫不在乎合身舒适与否。  
——也就是说，这是一尊装扮一新，只待赏玩的洋娃娃。

洋娃娃而已，怎么对待都可以。  
多弗朗明哥这样想着，恨恨地开口说道：“我会惩罚你。”

“哦？你又不是我的主人，凭什么惩罚我？”“洋娃娃”毫不示弱地反唇相讥。

多弗朗明哥观察着他的装扮，一心想要压过面前这个气焰嚣张的低贱人类的欲望压过了怒火，他开始渐渐冷静下来。  
“你是奴隶，但还没有被盖章。”少年转身时宽大的罩衫从肩头略微滑落，露出的背部白皙光洁，毫无印记，“所以我也可以做你的主人。”

笼中之人冷冷地笑笑。  
“你笑什么？”对方轻蔑的态度让金发的天龙人再度恼火起来，“只要我让父亲母亲开口去要，萨迪斯穆叔叔就一定会把你送给我！”

金色的眼睛重又看了过来，似乎在判断他所言是否为真，将他从头到脚审视了一遍。  
“你当真？”  
末了他摇摇头，笑道：“得了吧小屁孩，他才懒得理你。”

一再被无视挑衅，强自镇定、强撑气势的天龙人男孩再次暴跳如雷。多弗朗明哥自小就对人类奴隶颐指气使惯了，此刻却被眼前这个人类气到整个人都发起抖。他死死咬住下唇，眼眶发烫，急怒攻心之下眼泪几乎都要掉下来。

——教训他！教训他！让他知道谁才是能够主宰他的人！  
脑海中只有这一个念头叫嚣盘旋着。

他环顾一下四周。  
室内陈设很是奇怪，看起来像是一间宽敞的卧室，但除了一张床之外还放着其他奇奇怪怪的器具。有些看起来有些像惩罚奴隶时用的吊架，但却又有些说不出所以然的不太一样。墙壁上还挂着大大小小形态各异的手铐，皮质的木制的金属的、长长短短短鞭子，这个他总还是知道怎么用的。  
多弗朗明哥走过去，不由分说就取下一根皮鞭，狠狠一甩，鞭子在木地板上“噼啪”一声打出沉闷的声响。

“道歉，否则我现在就惩罚你。”  
“哦，怎么惩罚？你打得到我吗？”

男孩一愣。他这才注意到这个问题——这个挑衅他的低贱奴隶还身处在鸟笼之中；那些粗重的铁栏禁锢着他，却也保护了他，自己的皮鞭根本抽不到他分毫。  
可恶！可恶！！可恶！！！

天龙人男孩手持皮鞭愣在原地，圆圆的脸涨得通红，表情扭曲，呼吸急促，鼻子翕张着，隔着墨镜都能猜到他肯定是要哭出来了。  
黑发少年看着他这副样子，不由笑了起来。

“喂你，不是要惩罚我吗？”  
“闭嘴！”男孩连声音都带上了几分哭腔。  
“呐，我说，要不要玩个游戏？”

游戏？  
这个提议来得没头没脑，多弗朗明哥不由呆呆地抬起头，疑惑地看向笼中之人。

“我们来玩捉迷藏。只要你能抓到我，自然就可以惩罚我了，怎么样？”  
“你在笼子里，怎么捉迷藏？”  
少年朝壁炉抬了抬下巴。多弗朗明哥顺着他指点的方向看去——壁炉边靠着一套熟悉的铁制物品，是用来给奴隶盖章的器具；而旁边的墙壁上，赫然挂着一串钥匙。

他思考一下，隐隐觉得不对：“你要我把你放出去。但你如果逃走，我还怎么抓你呢？”  
少年发出不屑的笑声。  
“逃走？你觉得我能从这个地方逃出去吗？”  
“……”  
“没有人能从天龙人的地盘上逃走，这个你应该最清楚不过。外面肯定有人把守，我是出不了这个储藏室的。所以捉迷藏的范围就限定在储藏室里面，对你来说不难吧？”  
“……”  
“只要抓到我，我就认你做我的主人，到时候你想怎么惩罚我都行，怎么样？”

金色的眼睛看着他。褪去了适才的冰冷，那抹金色流转着，透出几分狡黠的光彩。  
年幼的世界贵族动摇了，但他依然努力转动大脑，尽自己所能地确认着对方所开出的条件：“可是就算我抓到你，如果萨迪斯穆叔叔不愿意送，你又怎么做我的奴隶呢？”  
“外面应该有一个黄金的箱子，你去要那个，他应该会给你。我趁机躲在箱子里，你就可以把我带回去了。就算失败，受罚的也只会是我，对你来说稳赚不赔。怎么样，是不是很划算？”少年笑笑，眼睛微微眯起，眼眶内的金色闪闪发亮；不知是否是多弗朗明哥的错觉，对方黑色的瞳孔有那么一瞬似乎都竖立了起来，兽类般的危险气息让男孩呼吸一滞，下一刻，周身的血液都几乎沸腾起来。

——这双眼睛！这双眼睛！等把这个嚣张的奴隶折磨够了，我就把它们挖出来，装在水晶做的瓶子里。然后放在床头，每天都能看到的地方！  
墨镜下的眼珠子骨碌碌转了转，他觉得自己所描绘出的这个前景相当具有吸引力。

钥匙挂的位置很高，对于7岁的天龙人来说显然有些为难了。多弗朗明哥最后哼哧哼哧搬来一把造型奇特的椅子——哦那居然还是铁制的，重得要死——摇摇晃晃地爬上去，很是费了一番力气才终于取下了那把钥匙。  
等他满头大汗地打开笼门，钻出来的少年倒是神清气爽，连句道谢都没有就自顾自地活动手脚、正正衣衫，把身旁一身狼狈的世界贵族气得要死。

“喂你好了没！”  
“哟，小屁孩等不及了吗？”被催促的出笼之鸟回过头看着他，笑得很是愉悦，“那我们就开始吧。”

他示意男孩面朝墙壁，闭上眼数五个数。

“你给我小心点，等我抓到你就要你好看。”男孩撂下狠话，朝他指示的方向走去。  
双手交叠置于墙面，额头靠上手背，闭上眼睛，在心里默默从1数到5，睁眼，转身。

——然后他就再也没有见到那双金色的眼睛。  
推开门的时候，只有外室的罗西南迪倒在地上，眼睛松松地闭着，显然已经失去了意识。


	3. Chapter 3

时光太过久远，那次事件后面发生了什么，多弗朗明哥已经记不真切了。  
记忆中似乎有萨迪斯穆叔叔大发雷霆的怒喝，有父母连声的道歉；但回到家之后，父亲却抚摸着自己的脑袋，柔声对自己说“多弗做得很好，你救了那个孩子”。

做得很好？怎么会做得很好？这是年幼的世界贵族所经历过的第一次欺骗与背叛，给他留下的是深刻的愤怒与羞辱。  
他才不在乎自己有没有救下那个黑发黑衣的少年。  
他只关心那双眼睛。  
——闪亮却冰冷，像野兽一样危险，却又像宝石那般迷人。  
——本该属于自己的，金色的眼睛。

******

回过神来，他看到镜子里的男人对自己阴鸷地笑了笑。  
取过放置在一旁的墨镜，他重新为自己带上，走出浴室。

适才一起颠鸾倒凤的女人已经起身，对只包裹着浴巾的精壮年轻男人笑笑。  
“我还以为你累到在里面晕倒，还想着要不要来救你呢～”  
她说着，递过一杯红酒。

“你真体贴宝贝儿，不过你对我体力的评价居然这么差，让我有些伤心呢～”  
他接过酒，喝了一口。

“怎么会呢～话说，你是海贼吧？”  
“哦，怎么看出来的？”

女人拉拉睡裙的吊带，耸耸肩，无所谓的冷淡表情居然和在酒吧时所给人轻浮放浪的印象截然不同。  
“你也是来看海贼王处决的吧？这个小镇平时根本没人来，凡是这几天挤过来的十有八九就是来凑热闹的海贼了，”她端起酒杯啜饮一口，接着说道，“我男人也是海贼，所以我在这方面可是很有心得的哦～”  
“呋呋呋，‘这方面’是指背着你男人找别的海贼上床吗？看来海贼对你来说有着特别的魅力呢宝贝儿～”

女人对来自年轻过夜对象的嘲讽毫不以为意，她无所谓地摊了下手，顺手撩了把卷卷的长发：“随便怎么说吧，反正那家伙也已经好几年没回来了，总该允许我自己找点乐子吧？”  
“说不定已经沉在哪个没人知道的海底了哦~”  
“谁知道呢？”女人抬起左手，端详着无名指上小小一颗宝石戒指，“自说自话地给我套上这个东西，自说自话地让我等他，又自说自话地再也没有回来……啊，海贼可真是恶劣的家伙。”  
“承认吧宝贝儿，你就是喜欢恶劣的男人。”多弗朗明哥说着，端起高脚杯一饮而尽，“不说了，再过几小时好戏就要开场，我得先回去准备准备呢~”  
“这么快吗？”女人有些讶异地挑了挑眉毛。  
“没错，罗杰的处刑已经不是‘明天’，而是‘今天’了，”男人边说边拿起挂在一边长椅上的粉色羽毛大衣，长臂一展，给自己披上。在往桌上放下一叠东西后，他往门口的方向走去。

“出手可真够大方的，”女人拿起那叠纸币掂了掂，“噗嗤”一下笑出声来，“但姐姐可不是出来卖的，拿回去吧小哥，你今天的表现已经让姐姐很满意了。”  
“拿着吧，给自己买个戒指，正好把那个旧的换掉。”  
被称作弟弟的金发男人扶着门框回过头，恶劣地回头一笑。  
“我就不需要你等了。再会了，姐～姐~”  
说完，他关上房门，头也不回地离开了这间情欲气氛尚未完全散尽的小屋。  
  
——短短几句对话，从头到尾他们都没有提到另一种可能性：那个男人或许早就忘了小镇上这个戴着戒指、痴痴守着承诺的女人。

海贼总是这样的：看到好的就想占据，等看到更好的，就把之前的爱物抛之脑后，重新定下新的追逐目标。  
欲望与追逐，满足再舍弃，这是海贼的天性，烙印在每一个海贼的肌肤上、血液里——难以磨灭，永生不变。  
  
******  
  
几小时后。  
伴随着海贼之王生命的终结，行刑台下欢声雷动。一代枭雄临死前留下的遗言像一道闪电，劈开沉闷无垠的黑暗，揭开了狂欢的序幕。  
  
去吧！去向那里！所有海贼梦想中的终点！  
超出任何人想象的财富，无与伦比的声名——传说中的最终之地随着已死之人的指示而成为世界的指南针，烙进无数人的血肉，成为他们一生的向往。  
  
多弗朗明哥低声怪笑着，在周围的感染下情绪也逐渐高涨起来。  
让他热血沸腾的并不是罗杰口中的one piece。金银财宝？见鬼吧，那是他从小就玩剩下的！  
他更感兴趣的是时代；罗杰之死就像给一潭死水点上了火，沸腾过后会搅动什么、留下什么，这才是最令人期待的部分，不是吗？  


人群中的气氛逐渐蒸腾，躁动像被加热到沸点的海水，欢呼大吼的声音像咕嘟咕嘟的气泡争先恐后地浮起，“噗”一声破裂，炙热的蒸汽弥漫开来，使燥热更形扩散。  
多弗朗明哥没有跟着一起叫喊；他像一块被放在这滩海水中加热的、形状古怪的火山石，温度能够透过他周身细小的孔洞传递到他的身躯，但却始终无法将他融化。  
他就这么怪笑着站在哪里，感受着四周鼎沸的人声，像一个站在舞台中央的观众，虽格格不入，却丝毫不影响他高昂的兴致。  
  
“砰”地一下，正看得兴起的看客冷不防被人撞了一下——对方力气颇大，居然让他脚下一个踉跄。  
“抱歉。”道歉的声音低沉好听，但语调毫无起伏，任谁都能听出其中的敷衍。

但多弗朗明哥并不关注这句道歉中的诚意多少、有无到达及格线；他看到了对方的眼睛。  
  
——只是说话时略微一侧头的瞥见，0.5秒、又或许只有0.01秒；他甚至连对方五官如何、年约几否都没有看清，就已经被那抹金属般的光泽笔直击中。  
他只愣神了一下，等回过神的时候，手里已经就已经捏住了什么温热的东西；而那人则转过头，用那抹金色冷冷地盯着自己。  
  
多弗朗明哥并无法解释自己拉住对方的动机。  
他只是下意识想要确认一下那人的眼睛——诚然，对方确实有着一双非常不错的眼睛：浅而纯正的金色，因为过于“金”而甚至都不像人类的眼，而更加像是为人把玩的宝石或是某种兽类的眼睛；  
但确认过之后，下一步自己到底要做什么呢？

他将视线焦点从金眸上移开，快速审视了一下面前的男子：  
鼻梁高挺，眼窝深邃，眉骨和颧骨都较高，下颚线条利落，整体的轮廓立体而又充满一种冷峻的男子气概；  
然其肤色苍白，眉毛较一般男子来说更形纤细，此刻不耐烦地蹙起；纤薄的双唇，嘴角因心情不霁而抿紧，又使其整个人看上去凭空增出几分阴柔与难以接近的刻薄之感；  
黑色的头发长度刚及脖颈，随意地向后拢着，几缕额发滑落脸侧，并无刻意修饰的痕迹；  
对方年龄约二十左右，身高只比自己矮上些许，黑色的衬衫质地精良，除了领口解开一颗纽扣外，衣着其余部分皆板整到宛如从橱窗里模特身上刚刚扒下；黑色风衣直接挂在肩头，一丝污渍褶皱也无。  
此人从头到脚、从气质到衣着皆与所身处的这个由奇形怪状的海贼群所形成的人群格格不入，只除了一点：  
——一道狰狞的刀疤，横贯脸颊左右，见证着其主人可能遭遇过的死斗。

“抱歉，借过。”男人大约是以为这个身披粉毛的金发年轻男子是想就冲撞一事行争执，他并不想在这种不必要的事情上起冲突，便低声重复了一遍那句毫无诚意的道歉；然而面前的男子既无回应亦不松手，他不由更深地拧起眉毛，低气压似一阵带着冰渣的冷风，让人汗毛立起，依稀中皮肤都似有被粗糙物事刮过的痛感。

维尔戈、托雷波尔等人不知道自家船长葫芦里又准备卖出什么奇怪的药，但战斗本能让他们辨别出这个黑发黑衣的男子并不是等闲之辈，遂下意识绷起身体，暗自做好战斗准备。

一触即发的僵硬气氛却被罪魁祸首的一句话打破。  
“我说，要不要一起喝一杯？”

多弗朗明哥觉得自己依稀听到了家族成员们僵硬骨骼转动所发出的“咔嗒咔嗒”声，或许还有托雷波尔鼻涕掉到地上的声音。  
其实他也不知道自己下一步想要做什么，但就是不想松开这个家伙。  
——某种隐秘猜想在脑海中跟从着心跳的节奏跳动着，“砰、砰”，将现未现，呼之欲出。  
——但还差一点点，就差一点点……

被问到的人更紧地皱起眉头，不耐烦地用眼白瞥了他一眼。  
“抱歉，没时间。”说完，他借转身的势头用力将自己被拽住的手臂扯了出来。  
但他万万没想到的是，对方居然跟着自己迈了一步，并且再次握住了他的手腕。  
这次对方捏得很紧——以不容拒绝的力道。

“赶路吗呋呋～这么难得的事件，就这么急急忙忙走了的话，实在有点可惜吧？”多弗朗明哥笑着凑了上去。  
“和来路不明的傻子一起喝酒浪费时间，难道不是更可惜吗？”对方说罢，手臂再次用力。  
他用的力气很大，但奈何金发的男人这次早有防备，他居然分毫都没有挣脱。  
“你也是海贼吧呋呋？一起交流一下，也许能成为同伴也说不定呢？”  
“同伴这种东西，我不需要。”最后一个字话音尚未落定，黑发男人就突然侧转过身，左手冷不丁大力抽向禁锢住自己右手的陌生人。

墨镜后的眼睛瞬间瞪大，身体反应比大脑更快一步，在自己还没有反应过来的时候手就下意识松开，整个人后撤一步，同时上身也微微往后一仰。  
——金色的锐利金属堪堪从他面门前划过。

哦操！  
多弗朗明哥在心里惊叹一声，肾上腺素像被点燃了引信的炮仗，瞬间飙升到极致。  
——钩子！这家伙的左手居然是一个金色的钩子！

“多弗！”  
“少主！”  
家族成员紧张地扑了上来，迪亚曼蒂更是站在自己身前，摆出了防御待战的姿势。

多弗朗明哥摆摆手，示意他们让开。  
鼻端有一些湿润的触感。  
他伸手摸了摸，鼻梁上似乎出现了一道小小的的划伤，几滴血珠从创口中欢快地涌出；不以为意地擦去，他把沾血的手指拿到嘴边，伸出舌头，缓慢地舔去了指尖的血珠。

对方纤细的眉头皱得更紧了；他站定身，用一种端详精神病人的神态将边怪笑着边舔手指的家伙从头到脚审视了一遍。  
他对自己的速度有信心；能在自己的突袭之下堪称完美地闪避开，这家伙必然不会是什么泛泛之辈。  
可这像鸟一样长手长腿、过于高挑的身高，墨镜叠风镜、低领敞口衬衣加粉色火鸡毛皮外套的怪异打扮，外加意味不明的“呋呋”怪笑声……  
——如果海贼当中有这么一个奇葩且实力不俗的人物，自己怎么可能会一无所知呢？

“我很喜欢你的武器，确定不一起喝一杯吗？说不定我们会意外地合得来呢？”  
“我不觉得自己和被海军包围还能悠闲喝酒的白痴能合得来，”黑发黑衣的男人用右手擦了擦钩尖上微不足道的血迹，似笑非笑地勾起嘴角，抬起头，用下巴对着百折不挠的固执家伙，微眯起那双金色的眼睛，十足不屑地看向他。

掩盖在墨镜背后的视线和金色相接，眼前傲慢又冰冷的金色眼眸隐约和记忆深处某一抹金色虚虚地重叠起来。  
——像猫眼石一样的眼睛，却更为透亮、更为冰冷；  
——掺着冰雪的日光，浸润在冰川中的琥珀；  
——似燃烧又像冰冻的眼神。

多弗朗明哥刹那间一个激灵，仿如过电一般，浑身的寒毛都起立当场。  
——是他！是他！是10年前在储藏室内遇到的傲慢男孩！那个在欺骗利用他之后转头就消失得无影无踪、本该属于自己的奴隶！

多弗朗明哥从不信神——废话，他本就是神一般的天龙人出身——但此时此刻，他却不得不感慨也许冥冥之中确实有着某些能够操纵人类命运之线的、管他叫“神”还是叫其他什么猫猫狗狗的存在，把自己的东西重新送到自己面前。  
哪怕在那之后自己的生活发生了何等翻天覆地的变化，属于自己的，就算逃走，也终究会回到自己身边！

他兴奋到几乎要发抖；但与此同时，一股隐秘的、说不清道不明的恼怒感却像撒了手的气球，晃晃悠悠地漂浮了上来。  
——为什么？为什么哪怕他们都已变了模样，自己一眼就能认出他，而他却仿佛完全没有回想起关于自己的分毫一般，依然保持着10年前那种冷漠而又嘲讽的神态。  
——他难道不知道是谁将他放了出来，是谁让他现在能这样自由、挺拔地站在任意一片土地之上？

他们是订立过契约的：他放他出笼，他就是他的主人。  
——而这个契约根本就没有终止！

对面的人没有回应，只沉沉地看着自己；脸上诡异的笑容还在，明明看不到对方墨镜后的眼睛，黑发的男子莫名却觉得自己被一种狩猎般的眼神审视了一番。

不打算再搭理这群行事怪异的家伙——他能够感觉到海军的包围已经逐渐形成，届时自己如果被认出，可就不得不帮着一起出手了；而在海贼王刚刚人头落地的当下，他并没有参与混战的兴致。  
一个时代已经终结，他想自己需要一段平静的时间：也许是计划一下将来，也或许什么都不想，就这么默默地缅怀一下消逝在大海中的有些人和有些事。

没有道别的必要，他转身迈步。  
然而下一刻，自己却被一股不容拒绝的力量向后拽去——不只是之前那种阻止自己的动作，这次的力道来得更加唐突，他整个人甚至都不受控制地向后仰。  
他大怒，正想用沙岚把这个不识好歹的家伙彻底解决，下颚却被一只手固定住扭转向后，随后那人炙热的吐息就贴了上来。

他的嘴唇被覆住了。

对方嘴唇冰冰的，带着淡淡的酒气，贴上来的舌头却火热滚烫，趁他发愣的当就钻了进来，灵活的攫住他的舌尖转了一圈。

多弗朗明哥满意地看到对方金色的眼睛猛然间瞪大。  
——就算是冷血动物，原来也还是会有应激反应的啊～  
正打算将这个感觉意外不错的吻深入下去，一股突如其来的刺痛就同时袭上了舌尖和胸口。

他赶紧退后两步。  
不知道算为时已晚还是算躲避及时，嘴里的血腥味告诉他，自己的舌尖已被咬破；低头一看，衬衣胸口处有一道裂痕，衣料后浅浅的创口也开始渗出血渍。

“少主！”家族成员们着急地围了上来。

“毛都没长齐的小子，还想学公狗一样在大街上发情？”对方往地上啐了一口，抬手擦擦嘴，苍白的脸上由于恼怒而起了一层薄薄的红晕，“滚回家找你妈妈喝奶去吧！”  
他并无心恋战，见对方众人没有再上来挑衅的意思，阴恻地瞪了一眼后便转身离去。

“少主，你这是……”塞尼奥尔简直不知道该从何问起。  
——为什么突然转性对男人感兴趣了？  
——怎么偏偏挑了这么个难搞的对象出手？  
哪怕他自认为已经习惯了自家少主一贯不按常理出牌的脾性，这会儿依旧被惊到。

“呋呋呋，到手了～”  
“？什么？”  
低声笑着的男人摊开手，掌心里赫然是一片小小的指甲。

众人一阵沉默，最后还是跟随多弗朗明哥最久且又年龄相仿的维尔戈犹豫着开口问道：“你这是打算用来做……”  
“没错。这家伙警惕心很强，好不容易才用线割到这一小片呢，真是个难搞的男人啊呋呋呋～”

难搞你还搞……  
堂吉诃德家族成员们再次集体陷入沉默。

“可是少主，就算你做出了那家伙的生命卡，对方没有拿着的话，你也找不到他……”这次打破沉默的是迪亚曼蒂。  
“呋呋呋……迪亚曼蒂，你相信命运吗？”  
“啊？”  
“我啊，以前完全不信，现在倒是觉得有点意思了～”多弗朗明哥笑着，握紧了手心，“看着吧，只要这家伙不死，我早晚还会再找到他的。”  
“少主，这家伙究竟——”  
未完的问句被一阵嘈嚷声打断。

“海军！是海军！”  
“该死，为什么会有这么对海军！”  
“快跑啊！快跑！”

“糟糕，真被那家伙说中了！少主——”  
“不要去港口，去最东面的海岸。我料想海军可能会设局，昨天已经让水手把船停在那里了。”多弗朗明哥镇定地回答，随即捏紧手里小小的指甲，朝着黑发男人离去的方向最后看了一眼。

“新时代吗？真有意思啊～”  
等着吧，我来了。

******

那一年，多弗朗明哥17岁；  
翌年，他在报纸上看到了开始被冠以“阿拉巴斯坦英雄”称谓的七武海。

而现在，崭新的时代刚刚开始，命运之线牵引着一批全新的人物，慢慢走上舞台中央。  
之后的故事，谁又能预料呢？

（楔子完）


End file.
